May Parker
May Parker is the loving aunt of Peter Parker and the widowed wife of Ben Parker. History Early life May along with Ben Parker raised Peter Parker after his parents died. Later, when Peter first got his powers May lost Ben to a gunman that Peter as Spider-Man tracked down and turned over to the police. May then became very over protective of Peter and was unaware of his life as Spider-Man. Setting Peter up with a blind date Sometime later May attempted to set Peter up on a blind date with Mary Jane Watson. However, Peter kept making excuses to avoid going on the date. That ws until May forced Peter to go. Peter was still against the date until he met Mary Jane and saw how beautiful she was. Thoughts on Spider-Man Despite her love for Peter, May hated Spider-Man. However, her hatred mainly steamed from her own fear of real spiders. Coma When Kingpin learned from Hobgoblin that he was sent by Norman Osborn to assassinate him Kingpin hired Hobgoblin to abduct Harry Osborn as revenge. Sometime later May went to visit Peter at his new apartment where he was rooming with Harry. The night before Harry and Peter threw a house warming party and went to bed without cleaning up the apartment. The next morning May came to visit Peter at the apartment and saw the mess from their party. Just then the Hobgoblin attacked the apartment and kidnappped Harry. As Peter looked around the apartment he saw May lying on the ground. May was then taken to the hospital where the doctor revealed that the shock of what she went through sent her into a coma. After Spider-Man defeated Hobgoblin he returned to the hospital and May awoke from her coma. However, May revealed that it was the shock of seeing his dirty apartment that sent her into the coma and not the Hobgoblin. May then told Peter that she thought he was not ready to live on his own and Peter moved back in with her. Kidnapped by the Insidious Six When Doctor Octopus learned that May was Peter's aunt he went to the Parker house and told May that he was a doctor and that Peter passed out in front of his clinic. May was extremely worried for Peter and decided to go with him. Unknown to May, Doctor Octopus was really an enemy of Spider-Man and a member of the newly founded Insidious Six. Hours later Peter returned home and found a note left by Doctor Octopus saying that if he wanted his aunt back he would tell Spider-Man to meet them. At that time Peter had lost his spider powers but decided to go anyway to save his aunt. As Spider-Man arrived he fought the Insidious Six but was captured because his powers were gone. Doctor Octopus then deduced that Peter could not find the real Spider-Man so instead he put on a Spider-Man costume to try and get May back. May was totally unaware that she was being held hostage and the Insidious Six let her go after Peter agreed to help them trap Spider-Man. Appearances *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous (Mentioned only) *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *The Mutant Agenda *Enter the Punisher Trivia *Aunt May was originally going to have a cat named Warren but this idea was scraped before the Spider-Man: The Animated Series started production. Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters